


Perfect Evening

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge One [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Sweet, Writer Bingo, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Andy has the twins help her.It is a rather perfect evening.





	Perfect Evening

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK ME OUT DANDIES!  
> Here's another one!  
> For Bingo Card Two: Proposal  
> WOOHOO!  
> Although, I really need to just own up to the fact that trying to edit too much before posting it makes me start getting really anxious. So it's been cleaned up a little, but if there are any terrible errors please let me know. No beta, so it's all my own mistakes.  
> This is a very sweet and fun story to help make up for the angst fest from my last one.  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

“Cassidy, Caroline, are you two ready?” Andy shouted down the hall, “Your mom is going to be home soon, we need to finish downstairs!”

“Coming!”

“Almost done!”

“Well, hurry up, I still need to get changed!”

Cassidy’s door swung open and the teen rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine. She has no idea what’s going to be happening tonight, but she’s absolutely going to say yes. So calm down. Go get dressed, Caroline and I will finish downstairs.”

“The roast is just finishing. The table needs to be set, but the tablecloth has been put out. The-”

“Andy, it’s ok. Caroline and I can handle what needs to be finished. We’ve been helping you plan this for that last three months. We know what to do. Go get dressed.”

“Are you sure?” Andy asked, hesitating.

Caroline came out of her own room, adjusting the sleeve of her blouse as she answered before her sister, “Andy, you’ve done a lot to get ready for tonight, so go on and get dressed. Take a breather, and let Cassidy and I finish up.”

Andy took a deep breath and nodded, stepping forward to press a kiss to each of the teens’ cheeks. “Ok. Ok, I’m going to go get dressed. Roy told me he’ll text me when they’re outside. I’ll be quick and then I can help get-”

“Nope. You are going to take your time and get ready and calm down. Caroline and I are going to finish the last touches of dinner, get the table set, and whatever else. You need to keep your cool, or Mom will sniff you out like a wolf and figure out something else is going on besides an early birthday dinner before the big party in a few days.” Cassidy took hold of Andy’s shoulders and gently spun her around, pushing her in the direction of the master bedroom. “Go, we’ve got this under control.”

“Ok, but call me down if you need something,” Andy said, turning back around to face the twins.

“Don’t you worry, we’ll come running if we need help. Now go.” Caroline pointed over Andy’s shoulder. “It’s going to be just fine, we promise.”

Andy hesitated one last second before listening to them, and trusting they would ask for help if they needed it. “Ok, I’ll be down when I’m done.” She lifted her finger to silence their rebuttals. “No rushing,” she amended.

“Good,” they replied at the same time.

“And calm down, Mom loves you, she’s totally going to say yes,” Caroline said.

“Yea. Andy, seriously, if we didn’t think you two were a good match, we’d have run you out of here already.” Cassidy grinned mischievously.

“I just want it to be perfect," Andy admitted.

“We know. So get dressed, calm down, and come downstairs in no less than ten minutes. Cass and I are on the job. It will be the best dinner ever. Promise.”

Andy took a deep breath and turned around towards the bedroom, taking their advice, and drawing from their confidence. It was going to be perfect.  
_____________________

Cassidy snickered as she gave her sister a quiet low-five. “That’ll ease up Andy’s nerves.”

“I know, that’s why I brought it down. It’ll be great.”

“Oh goodness!”

They spun to look at Andy, fearing they’d been caught. “Andy!”

“It looks wonderful.”

Cassidy let out a sigh of relief, they hadn’t been caught. “You like it?”

“Oh girls, it’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Caroline shuffled her feet against the floor, and Cassidy nudged her to say what they were both thinking. “We’re really happy that you want to marry our mom,” she said, “and we know it’s going to last forever, because we’ve watched the two of you over the last three years. You love each other very much, and it makes us both really happy. You’ve never been cruel about mom having to work late, or having to change schedules a lot. It’s made our mom more willing to be home, because you don’t fight or yell with her about it. It’s been a nice change in the house, to have mom come home and be able to relax rather than be geared up for a fight. Andy, you’ve been the best step-parent figure we’ve ever had. Between our dad being a serial dater and our mom having a few pointless relationships and three ex-husbands, we’ve had a lot. And um-” Caroline rung her hands together and Cassidy gave her another nudge. “Andy, uh, well, we just want you to know that we’ve thought of you as our second mom for quite a while.”

Andy had tears in her eyes, and she sniffled. “Really?”

Cassidy nodded. “Yea, and um, we were wondering if you’d be ok with us calling you mom sometimes?”

Suddenly, Cassidy found herself being smooshed into a hug with her sister, Andy’s arms wrapped around them both. “Oh my sweet girls. I would be so honored, I would love if you felt comfortable calling me your mom. I love you both so much.” Cassidy relaxed into the squishy hug, and hugged Andy back as best she could, trying to sniff back the tears that were wanting to trickle down her face.

“I love you too, mom,” Caroline whispered.

“I love you too, mom,” Cassidy echoed.  
_____________________

A moment later, Andy untangled from the impromptu hug, and wiped beneath her eyes. “I’m a mess and Miranda isn’t even home yet. Goodness, you two certainly know how to make me feel so very special. Thank you. That meant a lot to me, to hear from you.”

“Well, you’re going to be our step-mom soon, and we wanted you to know that we love you, and think that you’re a really great match for our mom. That’s why we were so willing to help get this dinner set up. You have become part of our family, and we all deserve to have it be official.”

Andy smiled, and then felt her phone buzz in her the pocket of her slacks. “Oh! That must be Roy. Ok, everything’s ready?”

“Yes mom, we got it all ready,” Caroline answered, a big smile on her face.

Andy felt her heart burst with love. “I will never get over how hearing that word makes me feel.”

“Ok, Mom will want to change, so we’ll go pop the cork on the wine so it can breathe, and pull the roast from the oven so it can rest. You go welcome her home. And stay calm. It’s just a small dinner to celebrate her birthday before the large birthday bash in two days.” Cassidy gave Andy a small shove towards the front of the house. “Go, go.”

Andy laughed, “Ok, ok, pushy. I’ll go get the door.” She rolled her eyes playfully before she made her way to the front of the house, taking several deep breaths to calm her building nerves. It was going to be fine. Just a nice dinner for Miranda’s birthday, a few gifts, and a marriage proposal. Nothing to worry about. Everything was going to be fine.  
_____________________

Andy had gone up with Miranda, listening to her girlfriend talk as she changed out of her work clothes into her dressy home clothes. The heels came off, and she rolled her feet out for a few minutes with a tennis ball, while she talked about lazy layouts and clashing colors.

Andy smiled as Miranda finished her routine, and stood up from the bed to wrap her arms around the other woman. “Sounds like you had a rather ordinary day.”

Miranda chuckled. “As if any day of mine is ordinary. But at least it wasn’t a complete disaster.” Andy happily accepted the kiss that was offered, smiling when Miranda pulled back. “I’d love to hear about your day, but first I must know, what is that glorious smell?”

“Cassidy, Caroline, and I, decided that we wanted to have nice dinner with just the four of us to celebrate your birthday. So we made a roast, and some homemade mashed potatoes, and some veggies from the greenhouse. It should be just about finished.”

“Andrea, how thoughtful. Are the girls downstairs?”

“Hmmhmm. They were kind enough to offer getting the last bits finished up so I could come up with you. Are you ready to go down? We can talk more about our day during dinner. The girls have a few stories from school they said they wanted to share.”

“Alright, shall we go down then?”

Andy hummed, then gave Miranda a very slow, very sensual kiss. She parted after several moments with a soft little moan. “Ok. Now we can go downstairs.”

Linking arms with a laughing Miranda, Andy tugged her girlfriend out of the room and towards dinner, her belly full of butterflies at what was going to be happening within the next hour.  
_____________________

Miranda squeezed Andrea’s hand as they entered the dining room. It was lovely. A few candles were lit, and the light was on but not glaring- a grand feature of having a chandelier that could be dimmed. The table was set beautifully with a deep maroon tablecloth, and a set of her more expensive dishware was laid out. Her girlfriend and daughters had certainly gone the extra mile to make this a wonderful evening to celebrate her birthday. 

Andrea smiled at the girls setting the last few dishes out on the table. “Is there anything I can help with before we sit down?”

Caroline shook her head. “I’ll go grab the wine. Everything else is ready. Serving utensils are beside their dish, and other than dessert everything is out, but you can press play on the player. It’s just some instrumental music, and it’s down pretty low. We thought it would be a nice background.”

“Girls, thank you for helping Andrea put this dinner together,” Miranda said as she sat down in her usual seat, while Andrea went to the den to turn the music on. “It smells delicious. Thank you for this thoughtful idea.”

Cassidy shrugged, and pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek before sitting in her own seat. “Andy did most of it, but you’re welcome.”

Caroline came back from the kitchen, holding the wine bottle and two glasses. “Here you go. It’s supposed to go great with the roast, so hopefully it does.” She let her mother take care of the rest, and sat down beside her sister just as Andrea was coming back into the dining room, some soft music beginning to play through the speakers.

Miranda smiled and watched as Andrea sat down in her own seat, only to immediately launch into the air as a loud flatulent-like sound filled the air. Stunned, Miranda stared into her girlfriend’s wide eyes, before turning to her daughters who promptly burst into a raucous round of laughter.

“Oh man! Cassidy, look at their faces!” Caroline howled.

“Oh my god you are a genius! That was priceless!”

Tucking her lip between her teeth, Miranda looked back at a red faced but chuckling Andrea. “It seems you’ve been pranked,” she stated, trying very hard not to laugh.

Andrea lifted up the seat cover and picked up the now deflated whoopee cushion. “It seems I have.” She shook her head. “Alright, you got me, that was pretty well played. Very funny.”

Cassidy and Caroline continued to laugh as Andy put the cushion to the side and sat down again. Miranda chuckled, unable to help it any longer. “It was rather humorous.”

Andrea snorted good-naturedly and laughed. “Alright, alright, it was pretty funny. Now, let’s eat before our dinner goes cold.”

Miranda smiled, warmth filling her heart as she observed her little family. It still amazed her how quickly her girls had grown. They were almost fifteen, about to finish with their first year of high school, and were the most amazing young ladies, especially considering what little terrors they were when they were younger. Getting divorced from Stephen, and bringing in a much better influence had seen a slow but drastic behavioral change, and she would be forever grateful for how well Andrea got along with them.

“Potatoes, Miranda?” Andrea’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and she reached out to take the offered bowl.

“Thank you, darling.”

Yes, it took her a few tries to get it right, but she’d finally gotten it right, and she was very happy indeed.  
_____________________

As dinner progressed, and stories were shared, Andy’s nerves returned.

They’d been rather silent after the whoopee cushion, a fact that she believed was behind the prank. The girls knew it would break the tension she was feeling about what she was about to do.

“That was marvelous,” Miranda commented as she finished the last bite from her plate. “I have just enough room for dessert.”

Swallowing, Andy stood up. “I’ll get it. Be right back.”

She hurried into the kitchen and pulled the cake from the fridge. It was small, but that was the point. Between the four of them this cake would be just enough.

Pulling out the birthday candles, she quickly placed five into the cake and lit them up. Then she patted her pocket to make sure the ring box was there.

All set.

Lifting the cake, she slowly made her way back into the dining room and began to sing, “Happy birthday to you….”

Cassidy and Caroline joined, and just as they were finishing, Andy placed the cake on the edge of the table beside Miranda. “Close your eyes, darling.”

Miranda rolled her eyes but did as she was told. When they were closed, Andy quickly pulled out the ring box, opened it and kneeled down. Then she said, “Make a wish, and blow out the candles.”

Miranda took just a moment before she blew, the flickering flames quickly extinguishing. Cassidy and Caroline cheered.

“Woohoo! Alright, let’s eat! Mom, open your eyes.”

This was it.

Miranda’s eyes opened, and Andy saw them widen almost comically at the sight of the ring nestled in velvet sitting beside the cake. “What? What’s this?” She asked, her head turning and her mouth opening in shock to see Andy on one knee.

“Miranda,” she started. “These last three years, getting to know a different side of you, and getting to spend time with you and your daughters, have been so wonderful. It’s been such a blessing to have you in my life. You are so intelligent, so very sharp with your humorous quips, and so beautiful, to say just a few things about who you are. Miranda, you light up my day when I get to see you, and I would so very much like to experience that every day for the rest of our lives. Miranda Priestly, my darling, my love, my sunshine, my Ice Queen, will you marry me?”

Miranda’s hands were shaking as she reached forward to cup Andy’s face. “Andrea?” She murmured.

“Yes, darling?”

“I would love to marry you. Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Andy felt her face split into such a wide smile beneath Miranda’s palms, that her cheeks hurt, and she quickly shuffled forward to give Miranda a kiss, holding Miranda’s hands against her face. She was elated. Completely and utterly ecstatic.

Miranda had said yes.

“Yay!”

“Yea, alright!”

Breaking away from the kiss, Andy smiled at Caroline and Cassidy. “Thank you, for helping me make this the perfect night.”

Caroline grinned. “You know it! And we were fast enough before mom blew out the candles that we got it on video!”

Miranda gasped. “You two knew about this?”

“Oh yea, we helped with everything!” Cassidy smiled. “We went and helped pick out a ring. We helped get it all set up. And now we have it on video for you.”

“Andy, put the ring on!” Caroline pointed to the box sitting on the table.

Reaching out, Andy picked up the little box and carefully removed the ring from inside. She was still smiling, honestly she didn’t know if it would ever leave her face, she was so happy. Gently grasping Miranda’s hand, she carefully slid the ring down until it rested comfortably where it belonged. “Perfect,” she breathed, her voice an airy whisper.

She pressed a kiss to Miranda’s finger, then looked up at her fiancée. “Absolutely perfect.”

And it truly was, absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love to hear what you think.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
